


Just This Once

by thedemonkingawakes



Series: How Did We Get Here? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha WWII Au, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I made my choice. The same choice I made before, the same choice I'll always make."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

Clint grabbed his gun up off the ground and slung the strap over his shoulder. He spared a glance at his bow, lying in pieces on the ground beneath his bed.

“Barton, let’s go.” Lieutenant Coulson called on his way past Clint’s tent.

Clint sighed and pushed his way past the flaps of his tent. The rest of his unit was already assembled on the edges of their camp. Clint fell into place at the back of the unit.

Lieutenant Coulson hopped onto the back of one of the trucks to address the unit. “I’m sure you all have heard of Hydra. For the few of you who’ve had your heads buried in the ground these past few months, they’re the Nazi science division. There is a Hydra base twenty miles from here. We’re joining Captain America and his Howling Commandos tomorrow. They’re going to take out the base.”

“What are we supposed to do, then? Sit on our asses and watch?” A tall, dark haired man called out from the center of the unit.

“We’re the backup.” Coulson replied as he stepped down. “Let’s move.”

Clint waited as the rest of the unit fell into formation and marched out. Reluctantly, he followed behind them, his gun resting uncomfortably across his back.

Lieutenant Coulson dropped back until he was walking alongside Clint. “Are you sure you’re in fighting shape Barton? It’s only been a week since you took that bullet to the shoulder.”

Clint shrugged. “You need me, don’t you?”

“Of course. But I need to know that you fit enough to do your job.”

“I’m fine.” Clint growled. “Just need to get myself a new bow.”

Lieutenant Coulson nodded. “After this is over, I’ll see if we can arrange for a new bow.” He met Clint’s eyes steadily. “And Clint, don’t push it. I’d prefer you come out of this in one piece.”

Clint just shrugged noncommittally.

~*~*~

Everything was wrong. Hydra had known they were coming. Captain America and the Commandos had walked into a trap. It hadn’t taken long to figure that out. Clint’s unit had gone in after them. Everyone except Clint. Lieutenant Coulson had ordered him to find a good vantage point and cover their six.

Clint shoved a new clip into his gun and resumed peering through his sight. Visibility was pretty low. Dust filled the air where the Commandos had blown a hole in the wall. Figures darted in and out of his sight, hidden by the dust.

A sound alerted him to the presence of another person in the abandoned building. Clint turned, one hand reaching for the gun at his waist.

“I should’ve known it would be you.” The woman sighed.

Clint blinked in surprise.

“Natasha?” “Hello Clint. It’s been a while.”

Clint opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Natasha attacked. She ducked under his arm and shoved his sniper rifle out the window. Clint backed away, drawing his gun.

“Nat, what’re you doing?”

“I’m sorry, Clint. I have my orders. It’s more than my life is worth to break them.” Natasha spun, launching a roundhouse kick at his chest.

Clint stumbled backwards. Natasha stalked forward until she could almost touch him. For just a second, she seemed to hesitate, then she leapt. Clint stepped aside and grabbed hold of her arm. Natasha didn’t flinch. She used the momentum of her jump to propel her around him. Sections of the blackened walls crumbled as her feet hit it.

Clint ducked, sending Natasha flying over his head as he released his hold on her arm. She rolled lithely to her feet and drew her gun. Clint raised his own gun. For a few moments, they stared at each other over the barrels of their guns.

“Why?”

Natasha didn’t respond.

“Natasha.”

Natasha still didn’t respond. She cocked her gun, tightening her grip around the base.

“Fine.” Clint lowered his gun and tossed it away. It slid out of sight behind a pile of rubble. “Do it.” He spread his hands wide. “I made my choice. The same choice I made before, the same choice I’ll always make. I won’t kill you, Natasha.” He took a step forward.

“Clint…” Clint could hear the pain and sorrow in Natasha’s voice as she spoke. “Why did it have to be you?” Slowly, Natasha lowered her gun. “Go. Now.” She handed him her gun and stepped back. “Take my gun and go. Your unit is in trouble.”

Clint took a step backwards towards the door. “If, when this is all over, you want to find me, you know where I’ll be.”

Natasha smiled sadly. “Goodbye, Clint.”


End file.
